How Not to Discover Your Son's Sexuality
by mywordismystery
Summary: Harry and Draco discuss how to come out to their children. Humor. Established Harry/Draco. Complete.


Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to the lovely and brilliant Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Also, the magic belongs to her. However, the storyline and any possible humor contained within is mine, as well as Ginny's husband Mark. I don't know who came up with the pairings, but all credit to you, my friend. You are truly inspiring.  
Thanks be to my reviewers, tris-everdeen99 and Linda.

This is the slightly edited version 2.0.

-o-

Harry kissed his boyfriend and rolled away. He got up, found his pants, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Harry, we have to tell them."

Harry fumbled his fingers anxiously and didn't look up from his slouched position.

"It's been six months. We've been talking about moving in together. We can't put it off any longer."

Harry blew air out slowly. "I know, Draco. It's just…"

"What, love? It's been four years since you and Ginny ended things. Nobody can accuse you of moving on too quickly. She's already remarried, anyway, and your kids love Mark."

Harry didn't respond. Draco pushed back the covers and started massaging his boyfriend's shoulders.

"That isn't it, is it? Why are you afraid of telling them, Harry?" He spoke softly in Harry's ears.

"They don't know I'm gay."

Draco laughed softly, a low sound. He kissed Harry's neck. "That can't be too hard to figure out, love. James will be fine. He's never told you, but I can tell he wants you to be happy again. He's not stupid, and he's been around us, and I'm sure he's noticed the change in you since we got together in February. I wouldn't be surprised, actually, if he knows," he mused. "Lily will be thrilled. She loved Mark immediately, and she's been after you for years to get a new wife. And Albus will be happy for you, too, even if he doesn't admit it immediately. He'll probably find it a bit strange, though." Draco laughed again.

Harry sighed. "I know they want me to get remarried, Draco. They want me to be happy, and they'll definitely be able to see that I'm happy with you." He turned his head and Draco rewarded him with a soft, stubbly kiss on the cheek. He leaned back into his boyfriend. "But they don't know I'm in a relationship with a man."

Draco laughed again, and Harry elbowed him. "Harry, James knows you're bisexual. He's told me that he knows. And I was outed years ago; I would be shocked if he hadn't realized that we're together."

"Wait. He told you, and you didn't tell me?" Harry exclaimed, outraged.

"He told me he didn't want you to feel pressured to come out to him or explain things. He's a very mature young man, you know. He asked me not to tell you. Sorry."

"You're forgiven, but you should have told me."

"Maybe." Draco kissed Harry's neck again.

Draco continued. "Lily won't care. She just wants you to be happy anyway."

"And Al?"

"Harry, you can figure that out on your own."

Harry didn't respond, and Draco could feel his confusion through his tensed shoulders. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's torso and pulled him tight against him.

"Are you serious? You're worried about _Albus_ not supporting you because you're in a relationship with a man? We are talking about the same kid, right?"

Harry shifted slightly in Draco's arms. "Obviously," he responded, still confused.

"Harry, you can't tell me you didn't know that Albus is gay."

Harry froze. "_Albus?_" he said incredulously. "Albus is probably the straightest kid I know. Even James has experimented with boys. Albus hasn't even thought about that." He paused carefully. "I think."

Draco pushed Harry up and grabbed his hand, spinning his boyfriend around, so they could talk face-to-face.

"Harry," he said sternly. "Albus is _in a relationship_." He paused, seeing that Harry hadn't gotten it yet. "_With a boy_."

Harry looked completely stunned. Draco contemplated pushing him over with a finger, and then decided against it. His head would probably collide with a desk or something, and Merlin knew that he didn't have any brain cells to spare if he couldn't even work out that his son was homosexual.

"And, besides, he has about four times the number of hair products Ginny has, and I don't even know what she does with her hair. It's obviously naturally curly, and I haven't ever seen a single strand out of place, even when she curls it. I should ask her, actually. Maybe she'd have a tip for your hair. I mean, obviously, I love it, it's sexy, but sometimes I just want to cut it all off."

Harry looked hurt. "Really? You don't like it?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Should I do something?"

Draco shook his head, wishing he had never brought it up. Sometimes Harry reminded him of himself too much. "No, Harry, I love it. But seriously, you didn't know that Albus was gay?"

The look in Harry's eyes was clearly a no.

Draco laughed at him, then suddenly sobered. "Wait. Harry, you are aware that Scorpius is also into the male gender, right?"

Harry looked offended. "Obviously. He came out when he was what, seven?"

Draco seemed mildly appeased. "He's never been a good secret keeper, anyway. He would be a terrible Slytherin, good job he got into Ravenclaw," he said fondly.

Suddenly Harry put two and two together. Draco thought it was probably the third time in his life, the first when he realized Weasley and Granger were in love and the second when he realized he had been in love with Draco since sixth year. Maybe the fourth. He had also realized Voldemort was bad, once. Harry looked horrified. "You're not telling me that _our sons_ are gay. Both of them."

Draco looked somewhat relieved at Harry's brilliance. "Obviously."

"Are they together?"

"Really, Potter. I thought you had more sense than that. Of course they're together. That's why I said Albus might find our relationship a bit odd, his father's boyfriend being his boyfriend's father."

Harry sank down heavily onto the bed next to Draco. He looked somewhat terrified, rather embarrassed, and quite concerned. "I put them in the same room. Al's room."

Draco looked horrified. "That room only has one bed, you idiot!"

Harry nodded morosely. "Yeah. I don't really want to go in there right now."

"You don't think…"

"I do think, Draco."

"That they're having sex?"

"I was thinking that they might be cuddling! Or kissing! Now I have that image, Draco! In my _head_!"

Draco seemed a little proud he had put that image in there. "I'm sorry, love. They're sixteen-year-old boyfriends, in the same bed. They've been together, for what, three years? Of course they're having sex."

"Not Albus! Wait, three _years?_ And he didn't think to _tell_ me?"

Draco laughed again, somberly. "He probably thought you already knew. He's never hidden it. I've walked in on them kissing a few times, love."

"We've been together for six months and you never thought that we should discuss it?"

"Harry, love, I thought that you were fine with it. You never raised any objections, and I never had a problem with it."

Harry put his head in his hands. "I thought it would be fine. I thought they were best friends. Just best friends, I mean. Not boyfriends, too."

Draco put his arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him close so that Harry's head was resting on his shoulder. "Do you want to go up there and separate them? We should probably talk with them, anyway, and make sure they don't have a problem with us. I think we should tell them first, and then we can tell James and Lily together."

Harry clutched Draco's slim hand tightly, cutting off circulation. "You don't think they'll be… actually _doing_ it?"

Draco pulled his hand from Harry's, took out his wand, and cast a quick _Tempus_ charm. "No, it's been three hours since they went to bed. More likely they're sleeping."

"Is it really that late? They went upstairs at 11:30!"

"It's really that early, Harry." Draco kissed his dark hair and stood up, dragging Harry with him. He put his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close. He bent his head and nestled his nose in Harry's soft hair. "We can either talk to them now, or talk to them in the morning. We can get up early and wake them up. They'll probably be covered by the blanket, so we won't see anything."

Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around his blond former enemy. "That's probably better," he responded. He lifted his head and kissed Draco. "I love you," he murmured against Draco's soft lips.

"I love you, too, you idiot," Draco said, cupping his boyfriend's cheek softly. Harry pressed his cheek into Draco's hand gently. "Let's go back to bed."

Harry nodded, and the two sank back into bed. Draco's arm wrapped tightly around Harry's stomach, and he kissed the back of Harry's head where the black hair tickled his nose. He reveled in the clean smell of it. It smelled like Harry. He tugged Harry closer, liking the solid feel of Harry's arse against him. He tangled his legs in Harry's, and they drifted off to sleep.

-o-

When Harry woke up, the bed beside him was warm but empty. Draco was dressed in dark green robes, and his hair looked pristine. He was reading in the armchair across the room, some great tome called _Herbs of Albania, Macedonia, and Greece and Their Use in Medicinal Potions, Spell Enhancement, and Reversal of the Dark Arts_. He looked completely absorbed in the dusty old book. Harry thought it looked torturous, but he smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. "Draco," he said. He had to repeat himself several times before Draco finally lifted his head. "What time is it?"

"7:43."

"Why are you already awake?" He asked this question every time Draco slept over, which was increasingly often.

Draco smiled indulgingly. "Because unlike you, I am not lazy." Harry laughed sleepily. He worked out probably ten times as often as Draco did. And yet the prat looked gorgeous anyway.

"I love you," Harry said.

"I know." Draco arched an aristocratic brow. "But you won't love as much when I remind you that we have to go wake up our sons now."

"James?" Harry said hopefully.

"Albus and Scorpius," Draco responded drily. He returned to his book. "Get dressed."

Harry groaned and rolled out of bed. He dressed quickly and kissed Draco to pull him from his book. Harry looked worried, but Draco hugged him tightly.

"It will be fine, you idiot."

"I love you."

"You know I love you, too."

"I like hearing you say it."

Draco rolled his eyes. He grasped Harry's hand. "Come on, you prat."

They walked up the stairs together, and only Draco's whispered "No!" prevented Harry from turning the doorknob and walking straight in.

"What if they're exposed, you idiot? Knock first." Harry did, and when there was no response, they peeked around the edge of the door carefully.

With the blanket uncovering their torsos, it was clear that both boys were shirtless, and probably lacking the rest of their clothes as well. Albus was wrapped around Scorpius in much the same way that Draco had been around Harry last night. There was not an inch of space between them.

Draco and Harry didn't know how to wake them up, so after a moment of confusion, Draco knocked on the door again, more loudly. The sound woke Scorpius up, but not Albus. Clearly still mostly asleep but unaware that their fathers were watching, Scorpius twisted in Albus's arms and kissed the sleeping boy. Albus's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. "Good morning, Scorp."

"Good—"

Harry coughed, loudly.

Both boys froze, then looked up, slowly, as if hoping the interruption would just go away.

"Dad?"

"Father?"

They spoke at once and quickly pulled the blanket up, covering themselves.

"Um," said Harry uncomfortably. "Good morning."

"What the hell are you doing in here, Dad?" Albus asked angrily. "You never come in this early."

"Your friend—" Draco nudged him sharply "Your _boyfriend_'s father and I had a long talk last night and _he_ told me that apparently you and Scorpius are…" he trailed off.

"Dad." Albus sounded mortified.

Harry said, very quietly, like a question, "That you're boyfriends?"

Albus was very clearly horrified. "Dad. Scorp and I have never hid it. I thought you knew, seriously. But why the _hell_ are you in here right now?"

Harry gulped. "You're naked."

Albus just sat speechless, his face indignant.

Draco thought it was prudent to interrupt. "Unlike Harry, I have been aware of your relationship for three years. Also unlike Harry, I have the good sense not to put you two in a room together, much less in the same _bed_."

Harry gulped again, his face bright red. He whispered, "I didn't _know_."

Albus just hid his face beneath the blanket. Scorpius had long ago given up and his blond hair was already covered.

Draco turned to Harry. "Did you really have to say that, you idiot?"

His boyfriend just stared blankly. "They're naked."

"I _told_ you they were having sex. I don't have a problem with it. I lost my virginity when I was thirteen. Oliver Wood. My parents were horrified. A boy, and a Gryffindor at that." He grinned. "It was very much worth it."

Harry looked like he had forgotten how to breathe. "Oliver Wood? My Quidditch Captain? He was gay?"

"Merlin, Harry. It's a wonder you realized I was gay. And I told you. Verbally. With words. To your face. _And_ I seduced you." He smiled at the memory. "You were impossible. No," he corrected himself. "You _are_ impossible."

Albus's head popped up. He had clearly been listening to the conversation. "Excuse me? You _seduced_ my _father_?" His eyes were wide. "Sir," he added.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Clearly, I have to take control of this conversation." He walked over to the armchair, sat on it, and pulled Harry down to sit on the armrest. "Scorpius, sit up."

The blond head peeked out shyly. His face was redder than Harry's had been. Albus put his arm around his shoulders.

Draco began. "First, you two will no longer be sleeping in the same bed, at least under this roof or mine. Outside of that, you can do whatever you want. However, since this is Mr. Potter's house and Malfoy Manor is mine, those are our rules. Of course, you haven't been sleeping in the same room, much less the same bed, at my house." He couldn't resist the jab to Harry. Harry flushed again. "Second, Harry and I are together, romantically and in other ways. We have been together for six months, and hopefully, we will be moving in together somewhat soon." Albus looked surprised and rather disgusted, but Scorpius seemed to have at least guessed.

The blond boy kissed Albus's cheek. "Al, leave it," he warned softly. "It's not going to change, and even if they get married, we won't be actually related, so it will be fine. And yeah, it's a little gross, but—"

"That's disgusting. You're my dad, and he's my _boyfriend's_ dad, and that's, like, incest. I was the one interested in him first, so you can't date Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius sighed, like he knew this was coming. "Al," he admonished softly.

"Seriously," the black-haired boy went on. "I've been with Scorp for three years and two months tomorrow—is that right, Scorp?" His boyfriend nodded, and he went on, "And Dad, you've only been _dating_—gross—Mr. Malfoy for a few months and so I was with Scorp before you were _with_—I seriously cannot handle this—Mr. Malfoy. So that's pretty weird."

Scorpius turned towards Albus and touched his shoulder gently. Albus looked at him angrily. "Albus Severus, calm down. They're together, and it's okay. I love you, and you love me, and that's okay too. And my father is okay with us, and your father is okay with us. So we should give them the same courtesy."

"But we were together first!"

Scorpius smiled at him. "Al, you don't have a monopoly on Malfoys. Your father has been happier in the past few months, and I'm surprised you haven't guessed why. My father has been, too. It's not hard to realize that it started at the same time."

Albus frowned, "Yeah, but—"

"Calm down, love. They love each other, or they wouldn't have told us. It's okay." He brushed his thumb over the pouting mouth softly. Harry and Draco felt very uncomfortable witnessing this display between two boys who looked much like they did. Scorpius kissed Albus quickly. "Tell them that you're okay with it," he whispered.

Albus's eyes narrowed but he relented. "Okay." He turned to the couple in the armchair. "I don't like it, but you can date my father, Mr. Malfoy. For now."

"Thank you, Albus," responded Draco kindly. He stood up and turned to Harry, pulling him up by the hand. "We should go and tell Lily and James."

Harry nodded morosely, and holding hands, the two walked out the door.

Pausing at the threshold, Draco turned back. "Please do dress yourselves, boys. It's not good to be on display like that."

-o-

Telling James and Lily was much like Draco had expected.

James was happy, and shook Draco's hand. He turned to his father, and had said, "I'm glad you're happy again. And I already knew, anyway." He grinned wolfishly, handsomely. "And Mr. Malfoy—"

"Draco."

"—And Draco, marry him soon, please."

Draco grinned and pulled Harry close.

Lily hugged both of them, and kissed her father on the cheek. She was a little surprised, but seemed to have guessed something was going on.

-o-

Breakfast that morning went well. Albus and Scorpius were dressed and blushing, while James and Lily still wore their pajamas. About halfway through the meal, Lily spoke up. She had clearly been saving her response for an audience.

"Daddy, when are you and Mr. Malfoy going to get married?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," Harry said tentatively. He felt his face getting pink.

"I want you to be married again."

"I know, Lils."

Draco interrupted, "Hopefully soon, Lily. And please, call me Draco."

"How soon?" Thirteen-year-old girls were apparently very interested in their father's wedding dates.

"We're not even engaged, Lils," Harry said cautiously, studiously looking away from Draco. He didn't want anything to give him away for his desire to be bonded to the man.

Draco had no such qualms. "Hopefully, Miss Potter, that will change soon. Within the month, perhaps."

"Within the _month_?" Harry exclaimed, surprised.

Draco grasped his hand under the table. "Within the month," he confirmed. His other hand fingered his empty pocket. He smiled at Harry. Despite his best intentions, he had grown to desperately love the black-haired man. He didn't know if he could live without an official document proclaiming their relationship much longer. He whispered in Harry's ear. "I love you."

Harry smiled and squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "I know, Draco. I love you, too."

Lily squealed, James and Scorpius smiled, and Albus pretended to gag into his Eggs Benedict.


End file.
